La vida no es tan aburrida como la pintan
by Chia S.R
Summary: Atobe se enamoró de Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki esperaba a Echizen. ¿Conseguiría el hombre ser feliz y tener a la mujer que quería? Atobe debería de aprender muchas cosas y Ryuzaki también. AtoSakuRyo. Feliz cumpleaños, Arihdni.


**Hola. Bueno, aquí traigo el regalo que Arihdni por su cumpleaños. Me costó hacerlo y encima llegué tarde. Me equivoqué de día. Perdón X.X. Bueno, los avisos:**

-**ooc: **Me quedó bastante OOC, lo siento X.X

**-One-shot.**

**-Parejas: **Hetereo.

**-Es un: **AtoSakuRyo.

-**Lleva: **Sensualidad sin llegar a Lemon ni Lime, pero sí que tiene toques, por lo tanto, lleva insinuaciones escondida entre las letras y frases (lean con cuidado).

-**Fic Dedicado a: **A Arihdni, escritora de FF por su cumpleaños.

-**U.A.**

**-Tema: **Agridulce.

**-Beta: **Arihdni.

* * *

_La vida no es tan aburrida como la pintan._

**By: Chia-sama.**

Lo había hecho porque la amaba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que era así. Demonios, era ella. La única que había obligado a su corazón a latir frenéticamente y sin calma. Desde la primera vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado hacia unos cuantos ya. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, que había sentido una felicidad desbordante.

Enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos largos y suaves con olor a flores. Besar los hinchados y expuestos labios rojizos. Los párpados entrecerrados de placer. El cuerpo tensado y dispuesto a sucumbir por sus caricias. Embriagarse con aquel aroma que siempre la caracterizaba aún hundida en el resultado de su acto. Romper la barrera femenina que le marcaría como dueño y señor. ¿Acaso no lo era ya? Solo le faltaba ella y ahora la tenía completamente.

Pero lo que Atobe Keigo no contó fue con aquellas lágrimas que no se detenían. No cesaban de salir de los orbes castaños. Pensó que sería por dolor de haberle quitado la virginidad, como ha muchas de las mujeres. Igual debió haber sido más cariñoso y tomarse más tiempo. Pero el cuerpo bajo él estaba temblando mientras se estremecía por los lloros. Por mucho que tuviera, no entendía qué debía de hacer.

Había estado con muchas otras mujeres. Todas de un ir y nada más cercano, nunca más. Sin embargo, esta era distinta. Herirla, le reventaba profundamente.

La había visto a lo lejos hacía tres años tras tiempo sin encontrarse. Cuando él dejo el instituto y subió a la universidad no pudo continuar en el Hyotei y por eso mismo, no volvió a encontrarse con ella. El destino le había sonreído haciendo que de nuevo se encontraran.

_Todavía recordaba perfectamente aquel día_.

Hacía frío y como siempre, la limusina iba con retraso inaceptable. Ya iba pensando qué castigo le iba a caer al chofer cuando sus ojos se clavaron sobre una figura. Una figura llamativa aferrada por otros brazos.

-Detente- ordenó con brusquedad.

El chofer obedeció aparcando en la calle frontal a donde la pareja continuaba abrazada. Bien. Si su memoria no le fallaba aquella figura masculina era de Echizen Ryoma. El mocoso había crecido lo suficiente como para ser capaz de sentir atracción por una mujer. Y de la forma en la que se besaban no eran simples amigos.

Curioso y a la vez malhumorado, descendió del coche, caminando de forma distraída hasta el lugar. Él no era cotilla. No. Únicamente_ curioso_.

-Ryoma-kun...- Llamó con voz débil la muchacha- ¿De verdad...?

-Sí- respondió él soltándola y palmeando su cabeza levemente- volveré.

Echizen no lo vería nunca. Nunca sabría lo que él vio cuando desapareció de aquel lugar. Y él tampoco se lo creía. Por muchas razones. Ryuzaki doblegada al haber sido abandonada por el arrogante Echizen. El cual, finalmente había abierto los ojos y conocido que el sexo femenino existía.

-Ryuzaki, era, ¿verdad?- Había preguntado.

Ella le había mirado con unos ojos que le hicieron estremecerse desde la punta de las raíces hasta los dedos del pie. Brillantes. Llenos de lágrimas. Labios temblorosos. Cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso. Demonios, si hubiera pedido que la protegiera, no lo hubiera querido hacer.

Desde entonces, egoístamente, se había acercado a ella. Lento. Paciente. Entregándole cualquier detalle. Una pulsera de diamantes. Anillos de oro. ¿Qué importaba? Él lo tenía todo. Y se lo podía dar.

Pero eso no significaba que lograra comprar su corazón de esa manera. Este siempre estaba impregnado por el aroma de Echizen. Más de una vez había escuchado conversaciones entre ellos y siempre terminaba de la misma manera: Con ella llorando entre sus brazos. Echizen solo hacía alargar su estancia en el extranjero, dejándola sola.

-No regresará- había deducido la castaña esa misma tarde mientras tomaban un té en su casa, costumbre ya entre ellos- lo sé.

-¿Es por vuestra relación?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella había negado con la cabeza, enrojeciendo tiernamente mientras jugaba con uno de sus dedos sobre la taza de té. Claro que no iba a ser por eso. Ella estaba feliz de mantener a aquel mocoso a su lado. Pero sin la persona, ¿realmente bastaba con las llamadas cuando necesitabas una caricia?

_Claro que no_.

-Lo comprendo- había dicho alzándose mientras dejaba la taza de porcelana china sobre la mesa de cristal con cuidado- La voz nunca será suficiente. Siempre anhelas mucho más de la persona que amas.

Con tres pasos se acercó a ella. Sus dedos rozaron la carne que aquella escotada camisa dejaba entrever en sus brazos. Senos sugerentes y llamativos pese a ser pequeños. Los cabellos cayendo por cada parte de su espalda, llenándola cómo el agua llenaba a la cascada.

-Su aliento rozándote- relató.

Quitó la taza que ella mantenía entre sus dedos, calentándose los dedos por puro nerviosismo. Al verse desprovista de sujeción alguna tembló, buscando con su mirada algo que aferrarse. Más él fue más rápido. Sujetándola de las manos, las acarició suavemente con las suyas. Clavó sus miradas en los orbes castaños, temblorosos dentro de aquellos ojos de aspecto espejo.

-Sus ojos... mirándote.

Inclinó su rostro, rozando su mentón contra la frente contraria, abarcándola en altura.

-Su voz... íntima y sensual- sugirió ronco.

La saliva traspasó por aquella garganta. La respiración de la joven comenzaba a agitarse. Alterada por lo que él mismo estaba logrando crear en ella. La obligó a alzar el mentón con sus dedos, que sus ojos se clavaran en una danza dudosa y una seductora. Indicadora.

-Su boca, acercándose hasta el punto de poseer tus labios, anunciantes de lo que tendrías.

Y no lo pensó más. Se apoderó de aquellos labios que tantas veces había mirado mientras ella le hablaba de él. Aquellos antojosos trozos de carne que solo sabían hablar de Ryoma Echizen. Ahora, gemirían para él.

Empujó el cuerpo, tan pequeño como había pensado y presentido en muchos de sus acercamientos, contra él. Marcando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Demostrándole cómo podía ser de placentero rozarse contra un hombre de aquella manera. Sus dedos acariciaron la largura de la espalda, deteniéndose en los hombros. No tardó en encontrar la mejor manera de quitar aquella prenda sin tener que hacer malabarismos innecesarios que le hicieran perder la paciencia.

-C-creo que...

-Es bueno- terminó por ella, no dejándola hablar ante la nueva posesión de su boca.

Tenía que convencerla de que no sería malo. Que era normal entre un hombre y una mujer. Y sobretodo, que él estaba ahí para dárselo. Podría entregarle el deseo que quisiera. Tenía de todo para dárselo. Para eso era rico. Y Echizen no. Ni siquiera había venido a buscarla tras tanto tiempo.

¿De qué le servía esperarle?

Logró descender los tirantes de la prenda, en busca de la ropa interior superior femenina. Una vez liberado, arrancó la ropa sin preocupación, rajándola y dejando que cayera sobre el suelo. Ella, gimió sorprendida, cubriéndose y mirándole con miedo.

-¿Qué...?

-Calla, pequeña. Ven aquí- ordenó atrapándola entre sus brazos con un cariñoso abrazo antes de besar su nuca- ven conmigo.

Levantarla en brazos no fue acto costoso. Ryuzaki era frágil y sencilla de llevar gracias a su pequeñez y peso ligero. No. Había adelgazado a medida que pasaba el tiempo de espera. La había invitado muchas veces a comer y ella había comido menos que su loro africano.

Cuando los ojos de Ryuzaki vieron la gran cama de matrimonio con telas rojizas, el color de sus mejillas las envidió. Abrió nuevamente la boca, acto que él aprovechó sin el menor de los despistes. No podía permitirse perder una ocasión como esa y sabía que lo hacía por ella.

Oh, sí. Desde luego que por ella.

Por esa misma razón, no comprendía que ahora estuviera llorando bajo sus brazos en vez de sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó apoyando sus puños sobre las telas removidas.

-E-esto... no debió de pasar- murmuró ella entre sollozos- R-ryoma-kun... él no... Él no...

-¿Él no qué?- Exclamó tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo- Te equivocas de nombre.

-¡No!

Nunca lograría saber cómo lo hizo. De dónde sacó Sakuno Ryuzaki la fuerza necesaria para empujarle y tirarle de la cama. La locura debió de apoderarse de ella, pues agarrando una de las sábanas, se montó en el primer taxi que encontró, desapareciendo de su vista.

La había llamado muchas veces. Invitado a fiestas. Enviado a sus amigos a verla. Pero nada había tenido resultado. Una de sus muchas sirvientas le había entregado un anillo de compromiso que encontró en aquella habitación y mientras lo aferraba entre sus dedos y maldecía la situación, comprendía qué había sucedido.

_La había mal interpretado_.

Ryuzaki no había querido decir que Echizen no volvería. Era ella la que no regresaría a verle. Porque se iba a casar con Ryoma. Y si se había negado, era por esta razón. Él la amaba. Sí. Una persona como él amaba a una simple plebeya. Existía algo que no podía comprar con dinero y ya lo había descubierto. Ryuzaki le había dado una lección que no se aprendía con ninguna otra mujer en la cama.

-Preparad el helicóptero- anunció- nos vamos.

-¿A dónde, señor?- Cuestionó el mayordomo.

-A América.

--

Estaba agitada. Nerviosa y a la vez, atemorizada. No le había contado nada a Ryoma. Ni se había atrevido. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar echarse a llorar en sus brazos. Le daba miedo todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se olía que Ryoma podía pensar algo así. No era idiota y mucho menos, fácil de engañar aunque se hiciera el despistado. Si Momoshiro, la única persona que la había visto con Atobe una tarde de picnic, le había dado por decirle que vio, estaba destinada al fracaso.

Y, por más desgracia, había perdido la alianza que tanto le había costado a Ryoma entregarle. Si se podía decir coste al meterla en un sobre y enviárselo certificado con las simples palabras de un _¿Te casas? Punto_. Si no le hubiera conocido le hubiera tomado por un necio loco.

Pero ahora era ella la culpable. Se había acostado con otro hombre mientras estaba con Ryoma. En pocas palabras, este llevaba en su cabeza unos cuernos bien grandes. Cierto que había intentado detenerle, pero un impulso interior permitió que sus sentidos se rindieran a las caricias entregadas por el multimillonario.

Sin embargo, cuando había alcanzado el mayor clímax posible el peso de la culpabilidad cayó sobre ella como un peso enorme. No había logrado dormir tranquila. Ni siquiera en los brazos de Ryoma. Le amaba, por supuesto que sí. Pero nunca hubiera pensado que terminaría por sentirse tan sucia. Ni siquiera el blanco vestido que llevaba le gusta.

-No lo quiero...- dijo a media voz- no quiero un vestido blanco.

-Cariño, todas las novias puras van de blanco- recordó Rinko Echizen tiernamente-. Y estás hermosa.

-No...- negó aterrorizada- no lo quiero... no quiero... que sea negro... otro color. NO lo quiero.

Rinko parecía tan asombrada como la mismísima vendedora. Era inconcebible que alguien que se casaba por la iglesia no usara un vestido blanco. Champaña o algo grisáceo todavía. Pero otro color... Rinko terminó por ceder al ver la palidez en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece azul?- Preguntó- con lazos rosas.

-Rojos- corrigió indecisa- mejor lazos rojos.

-Pero...

-No quiero nada puro... - suspiró.

-Sakuno, tú eres pura- reprendió Rinko alzando las cejas- por eso mismo te eligió mi hijo.

Sakuno no dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente las razones por las que Ryoma había decidido tenerla como compañera para el resto de sus días. No era tonta y tampoco era por las que Rinko creía. Ryoma la amaba. Aunque no lo dijera. Si no, nunca hubiera tomado la decisión de casarse con ella.

Cuando regresó al piso que compartía con Ryoma, las luces estaban encendidas y un gran revuelo se escuchaba. Asustada por tales movimientos, corrió hasta el lugar abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con alguien familiar que la hizo temblar desde la raíz hasta la punta de los pies.

-¿Qué...?

Parte de los sirvientes de Atobe se encontraban rondado por la casa. Limpiando y recogiendo la poca ropa que ella había dejado en el cesto a la hora de ducharse. Ryoma bostezaba mientras miraba atentamente una revista de tenis y escuchaba las palabras del gran señor.

-Ya... llegué.

Echizen alzó la vista hacia ella, desviándola nuevamente hasta la revista, más interesante que su simple llegada. Atobe se levantó, sonriéndole orgullosamente mientras extendía una de sus manos y aferraba la suya para besarla. Un suspiró agarrotado escapó de su garganta.

-Ya me iba- informó el hombre chasqueando los dedos- Os dejo este séquito de personas como regalo por vuestro matrimonio. Que lo paséis bien.

-Ah, espe...

Demasiado tarde. Atobe se había marchado sin dejar rastro más que todos los sirvientes que clavaron la mirada en ella, en espera de alguna orden. Azorada, indicó que era mejor que se marcharan a sus casas, respirando con alivio al ver que todos aceptaron su orden. Pero él continuaba con la mirada fija en la revista.

-Ryoma-kun- llamó acercándose.

-Ten.

La mano masculina se extendió hasta ella en un gesto algo brusco. El anillo que él le comprara se mostró completamente en su índice a medio meter. Sakuno sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies y caía sin remedio alguno.

-Y-yo... puedo explicártelo...- tartamudeó.

-Hum, olvídalo- sentenció Ryoma bostezando- tengo hambre.

-Ryoma... deberíamos de hablar sobre esto... yo no...

La revista chocó contra el suelo, al tiempo que él se levantaba metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sus ojos habían quedado cubiertos con sus largos flequillos. La boca presionada y sin una sola palabra. Ah...

_Iba a escaparse_.

Alterada por aquella decisión, agarró los pantalones desde la parte trasera, empujándolo hacia atrás y tirándolo sobre el sillón.

-¿... Qué...?

Echizen estaba completamente sorprendido de su acción, sobretodo, cuando lo besó. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al ver que su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaban a aquella decisión.

-Te... quiero- susurró- pero... a él... también.

Las manos masculinas la aferraron con fuerza en un abrazo inesperado que la hizo quedarse sin aliento por momentos. Aprisionada por la cárcel de aquellos brazos se sintió imposibilitada. El golpear del corazón contrario le mostró lo dolorido que podría estar.

-Te casas- avisó la voz ruda del menor de los Echizen- conmigo.

-¿Y... él?- Cuestionó abrumada- ¿Cómo puedes... quererme si también le amo?

-Es sencillo- Respondió una voz burlona tras su espalda- seré tu amante.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, mirando tras ella. Atobe jugaba con una de sus uñas mientras sonreía orgullosamente. Alzando la mirada provocativamente, caminó hasta ellos, sentándose a su lado y estirándole de la manga de la camisa, hasta que logró formar un beso. Parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Qu...? ¿Cóm...?

-- Tres semanas después--

La piruleta estaba a punto de caer de su boca pero logró sujetarla a tiempo con sus dientes mientras firmaba aquel albarán. El cartero se había visto obligado a apartar la vista de ella repetidas veces y ella misma se había sonrojado cuando había descubierto que había abierto la puerta de una forma bastante... inapropiada. Pero, ¿qué le podía hacer?

-Gracias- agradeció amablemente mientras encajaba la puerta.

-No hay de qué, señora Echizen.

Sonrió, empujando con su trasero la puerta que terminaría por cerrarse. La caja venía a nombre de Ryoma y seguramente, sería alguno de los diversos regalos que Rinko enviaba como recordatorio de que seguían vivos y esperaban una llamada de agradecimiento por la comida u objetos que enviasen.

Esquivando al felino adormecido en la puerta se adentró en la habitación, subiendo de rodillas por esta hasta quedar en el centro del mueble.

-¿Quién era?

-El cartero, trajo un paquete para Ryoma-kun- informó estirándose boca abajo- Ne... Ryoma-kun, despierta- llamó amablemente- un paquete.

Ryoma se movió perezoso entre las sábanas, buscando a tientas el objeto indicado y dejándolo sobre la mesilla, volviendo de nuevo hacia ella y buscando sus labios. Sonrió divertida y correspondió al beso. Dormilón y bastante necesitado de cariño todas las mañanas. Pero, no era el único.

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos arilados mientras correspondía al beso mañanero y los ágiles dedos de Atobe comenzaban a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba como única prenda. Había llegado a una conclusión en ese mismo momento.

Aquella mañana, tendría que tomarse un calmante para poder trabajar. Alimentar con su cuerpo a dos hombres tan hambrientos, no era sencillo para nadie. Sobretodo, cuando estos eran tan diferentes. Un enamorado del tenis y un millonario malcriado que tenía que meter en vereda.

Desde luego, la vida de Ryuzaki no sería nada aburrida en adelante.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notas autora:**

Felicidades :3.

Eso antes que nadaxD.

Como ven, al ser un trio y de la forma en la que estaban colocados, Sakuno no quedaría con ninguno, pero como la idea era un regalo y sé que a Arihdni le gusta ambas parejas, decidí dejarlo así. Perdón a los fans de Atobe por sacarlo del personaje, pero tal y como Indhi sabe, Atobe no es de mi devoción aunque a veces lo utilice n.n. Eso sí, no lo odioXD. no como a otro... ¬¬.. ejem.

No es el primer trio que hago y fue bastante ligero a como los hago, ¿Verdad? (ella sabeXD).

Bueno, tengo que decirles que NO he regresado. Unicamente, colgaré este one-shot como regalo y el capítulo de Crossed love porque los terminé y era un regalo el primero. Nada más. Disculpen.

Bueno, disfruten como siempre :3


End file.
